Raining At Midnight
by Charlottlette
Summary: Ren had never known friendship until he had met Yoh and his friends. How was he supposed to react to the new feelings sparked by the interests shown to him by his one of his rivals' sister. Pirika, during a overnight slumber party at the Askura house? Seq
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King-Raining At Midnight by Charlottlette.  
  
Prologue Whenever I feel depressed, it always seems to rain at midnight. I was not used to the drudgery of such tormented inner dialogues, used to the false promise I had carried all my years of the efforts I had made to appease my family. I had to carry on the proud family name, to prove myself the worthy heir of becoming Shaman King, the most powerful of all Shamans.  
  
I had spent almost every waking moment of my short life preparing my body and soul for this task, hardening my heart and tightening my disregard for others to achieve it. My sister Jun, a shaman in her own right, was not held to such high standards as I was, being female and caretaker to Li Peilong, a spirit who who still had a physical body if not the soul within it.  
  
I had chosen a powerful Chinese warlord as my guardian spirit and had looked upon him as a tool to my living existence. He was dead, you see, and therefore he had no credence the way a living person would. His only worth to me was as a warrior and to help me cultivate my own strength towards my own earthly ambitions.  
  
As far as I was concerned, the only living being whose feelings counted were my own.  
  
That was until I met him.  
  
The object of my scorn, my hatred. He was my enemy and my rival, the one that wished to twist my path into a road less traveled. I could not allow it.  
  
He was a slacker, worthless, barely anything more than a child really. His outlook on life was completely foreign to me, as if it didn't even matter who the next Shaman King was, as long as he had the best intentions.  
  
Ren snorted with disgust. Only a fool would harbor such ignorant thoughts. Intentions, good, bad or otherwise, had no bearing on the conditions of whether someone was suitable to be Shaman King. It all came down to strength.  
  
But there was more to it than just that. Ren had found out the hard way.  
  
He did not want to consider them as friends. Doing that went against everything he had been taught and had taught himself over the years. That the only objective that was worthy of contemplation was becoming Shaman King, that emotions were a waste of time, to put this ideal ahead of anything else that might try to corrupt him.  
  
The thing was that that his enemy, the teenaged Yoh Asakura, was not corrupted. He was training to become Shaman King because of his own desires, to experience new things and to see the world as the vast universe it was. His only intentions were pure of heart and undiluted in their strength.  
  
And he had conviction!  
  
He had that from within himself and in the friendships he had made. Through the bookworm Manta, the best friend who stood much taller in his faith in Yoh than in his own stature, in Ryu, the biker gang leader who had found his own strength outside of inflicting harm on others. He found this within Horo Horo and Pirika, the brother and sister who were fellow rivals in the competition but who he claimed he was fighting for as well. Lastly, Yoh was fighting for Anna, his fiancée, the blonde female who had driven him nearly insane with her grueling training schedules.  
  
Like himself, Yoh had his own guardian spirit, an ancient Japanese samurai named Amidamaru. Fierce and headstrong, the silver haired warrior had forgered a strong friendship with his master out of mutual respect, and that by itself, was enough to make him a rival worth battling.  
  
He wanted so badly to rue the day that he had come to Japan to defeat the shamans that laid in his path, for the opportunity it had lent him to meet Yoh and his friends. From that one single moment, his whole life had changed...Ren held out his hand carelessly, taking notice of the cold wetness that fell from the sky. His ever present companion, Bason, looked upon him in wonder as his master sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Master Ren?" Bason asked.  
  
"Nothing of any importance." Ren told him. 


	2. a new dress bought for Ren!

Disclaimer-Shaman King does not belong to me.  
  
"What?! I can't believe this! You actually consented to allowing Yoh to have a sleepover at the house tonight?" Manta shouted in disbelief.  
  
Anna barely shifted her eyes away from the television set long enough to answer him, as she rested leisurely on her side.  
  
"Don't be so surprised, shorty. I fiqure this is the least I can do for Yoh since he's worked so hard in the Shaman King tournament. After all, I have you and Ryu to cook for everyone, so I'm surprised you're not complaining." she told him.  
  
Manta frowned at her remark, even as he shook his head in wonder at the changes that had been occuring in Anna's personality lately. She had been acting very differently around everyone, especially Yoh, since the day they had gone up into the mountains. She and Yoh had acted somewhat playful towards each other that day during the berry fight, and the pair seemed warmer towards each other than usual. He had casually questioned Yoh about this, and the dark haired shaman smiled at him with a quiet laugh.  
  
"Not much to tell really. That's kinda between Anna and I." he told him.  
  
Manta nodded, understanding completely. He knew that even though Yoh had orginally been opposed to having Anna live with him, he was now grateful to her for being such a demanding trainer and one of his closest confidentes in the Shaman fights. Even though she rarely showed it, she worried about him as much as the rest of them did, maybe more so.  
  
"You need not worry yourself so much. Lord Yoh and Lady Anna have merely found a comfort level with each other that they've found acceptable. This allows all of us to focus our concentration on the battles ahead." Amidamaru told Manta.  
  
"Yes. This sleepover tonight should be some great downtime for all of us." Manta replied.  
  
Amidamaru and Manta both jumped, startled, as Anna walked over to join them just outside the dojo doors.  
  
"Who says this is downtime?! I need you and Amidamaru to meet Yoh at the store in twenty minutes. He and the others should be finished with the errand I sent them on by then." she told them sharply.  
  
"Yes, of course. We'll be back soon." Manta said, taking off quickly before incurring Anna's wrath.  
  
Manta sighed, grateful for the chance to get away for awhile. He had been surprised when Amidamaru had stayed behind at the house, but Yoh had claimed that even ancient samarais needed rest too sometimes. He had no doubt in his mind that the warrior could make himself known by Yoh's side even if he was many miles away. Manta respected Amidamaru for his loyalty and devotion to his master, and for his calm, serene outlook on life outside of battle.  
  
In that way, he and Yoh were kindred spirits. In his lifetime, Amidamaru had been a determained swordsman who was fiercely loyal to those he felt deserved such a honor, and had fostered deep friendships just as Yoh had.  
  
Yoh had known from the start that he and Amidamaru were destined to be partners and because of this, they had both found in each other the destinies they sought. Amidamaru reviled in the camaraderie of Yoh's fellow shamans, and Yoh gained his guardian's ancient wisdom.  
  
Smiling as he finally arrived at the shopping center where he was supposed to meet the others, Manta cocked his head at their friend Horo Horo, or Trey as he was called, who was leaning against the storefront window of a small department store.  
  
"Hey Manta! What's up?" Trey asked him.  
  
"I was just about to ask you that. You look like you're waiting on someone." he said.  
  
Trey rolled his eyes. "I am. It's my sister Pirika. She insisted on looking at dresses to wear to the house tonight. She's normally not so concerned about her looks...I'll never fiqure her out." he complained.  
  
Manta had to stifle a laugh. If there was an odd character out of the two of them, he would chose the high strung brother over his much more mild mannered sister any day. Horo Horo, or Trey Racer, as he was called by his friends, and Pirika were very nearly twin siblings. Trey had short spiky pale blue hair and Pirika had a long mane of pale blue hair that flowed down her back. The siblings had a very close relationship with each other, Trey being slightly overprotective towards his sometimes willful sibling.  
  
"We look out for each other. That's what we're supposed to do." Trey would often say.  
  
Pirika had only recently come into the picture after the others had befriended Trey sometime before. Dedicated to saving the enviroment and the lands that his own guardian spirit dwelled, Trey had been an undeniable presense in the Asakura household with his unpredictable digestion. Anna had quickly put the young shaman in his place by making him perform grueling hosehold duties for fouling up the air around them.  
  
"So, what are you doing out here?" Manta asked him.  
  
"All that girly stuff was starting to make me sick. I fiqure she can manage without me." he told him.  
  
"Hey guys! I thought you'd never make it!" Yoh shouted, walking up to them with a great deal of grocery bags in hand.  
  
Manta began to offer to help but resisted, knowing that this was probably another one of the ways Anna wanted Yoh to build himself up in his training.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru greeted him.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Good evening, Amidamaru. Man, I can't wait to get back to the house. I'm starving! Ryu said he has some interesting ideas for dinner tonight. I can't wait!" he said.  
  
"It was very generous of Mistress Anna to allow us such a great deal of funds in which to make this feast. I am grateful to her as always." Ryu said, coming up behind them, with twice as many bags in hand.  
  
Manta's eyes widened. "Aren't those bags heavy there, Ryu?" he asked him.  
  
Ryu laughed. "No need to worry, little man. I am much stronger than I appear. The only part of my body that strains right now is my empty stomach." he told him.  
  
"I'm ready to go whenever you are." Pirika told all of them.  
  
"Finally! You have very good timing, Pirika. Did you find what you were looking for?" Trey asked her.  
  
Pirika looked down at the department store bag she was carrying as the two of them followed behind the others and blushed in spite of herself.  
  
"Yes. I only hope that it's suitable for the sleepover. I want to look nice for tonight." she said.  
  
Trey cocked his head at her. "You always look nice to me, Pirika, so what's the big deal about tonight? I don't know why you're blushing all of the sudden. I mean, these guys are like family to us." he told her.  
  
"We feel the same way. You're always welcome at mine and Anna's house. The more, the merrier. That reminds me! Did Ren ever respond to the invitation Anna sent him?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Surprisely, yes. After everything the two of you have been through, it's a wonder that he would accept at all." Ryu said.  
  
To Trey's surprise, Pirika blushed again. Why would my sister blush whenever that kid Ren Tao's name was mentioned, he wondered. It wasn't as if the Chinese shaman was even that close a friend to the rest of them. The stubborn shaman with the thick english accent had just recently began to accept their friendship for reasons unknown even to himself. Yoh had fiqured it was because that all of them had accepted him at face value outside of just his warrior abilities like everyone viewed him, while Trey believed it was just because Ren wanted to think of himself as superior in the presense of others.  
  
"He thinks he's so high and mighty just because his family has more money than the rest of us. I'm not impressed and neither is my sister. Isn't that right, Pirika?" he asked her.  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean, Trey. Ren should feel as welcome as anyone else is." she told him.  
  
"When did you start defending him anyway? You've been acting really strange lately." Trey told her.  
  
"Trey! I just want everyone to have a nice time." she said.  
  
"That's the spirit! We're going to have a full house too, with Yoh, Anna, Ryu, Trey, Pirika, Ren, Jun, Li Pailong and myself there. Not to mention Bason, Amidamaru and Kory there as well." Manta said.  
  
Ryu laughed. "Well, I'll be too busy cooking to notice so many people. As long as we have some music while we work, I'm sure we'll have a great time." he said.  
  
" I was hoping that Jun would allow Pailong to show me some of his legendary martial arts moves. I want to be able to hold my own in a fight just in case." Manta laughed.  
  
Yoh laughed too. "I'm sure she won't mind. She's much more laid back than Ren is. That's why I wanted to make sure they came to the party." Yoh said.  
  
"So, what did you buy in that store anyway, Pirika? You sure took a long time choosing whatever it is." Trey said.  
  
"It's just a dress I saw in one of the catalogs at Yoh and Anna's house. Anna offered to lend me the money to buy it, but I used my school field trip money instead." she told him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll look very nice, Pirika. Maybe they'll encourage the rest of us to dress a little nicer too. I don't mind since it's a special occassion." Yoh said with a smile as they finally arrived at the house. 


	3. what is up with Yoh and Anna?

Disclaimer-Shaman King does not belong to me.  
  
Arriving at the house a few minutes later, the group scattered to different parts of the house in preparation for the night. Manta and Ryu went into the kitchen, Pirika into the spare bedroom, Trey raced to the restroom before anyone else could reach it and Yoh went in search of Anna.  
  
"This is strange," Yoh wondered aloud, "she's usually at the door waiting for me with her arms crossed, angry that I took so long in getting back."  
  
Shrugging in defeat at his fiancee's behavior change, he walked into their bedroom to find something to wear.  
  
"Hello, Yoh." a voice greeted him.  
  
Yoh's eyes widened as he jumped, startled, in surprise from Anna's sudden appearance in their room. He clutched his hand to his chest as he looked upon her.  
  
"Anna! Don't scare me like that! I was wondering where you had gone to. I just came in here to change for tonight." he told her.  
  
"You read my mind. I've already laid out our clothes for tonight. I hope kimonos are okay." she said.  
  
Yoh laughed nervously. "I'm sure they'll be fine." he said.  
  
"Good. I was hoping we would get a chance to talk before the party started. You got here later than you said you would." she said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't intentional really. We have some time before the festivities begin. What do you need to talk about?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled at him with a slight blush. "Well, for starters, you can start by making up to me for being late." she told him.  
  
He returned her smile, meeting her eyes with his. "I'm sure I can find a way to do that." he said.  
  
Memories of the shared intimacies between since confessing their feelings for each other flooded their senses as they came together to share a deep, passionate kiss. She gasped softly, allowing him to deepen the kiss between them as she weaved her fingers into his longish black hair.  
  
His hands came around to rest at her waist as he stroked his tongue against hers, allowing them both some air so not to have to part from the kiss. They parted some moments later breathlessly.  
  
"As much as I'm looking forward to tonight, I'm mostly looking forward to being in your arms again." Yoh said.  
  
Anna smiled. "I guess it would be rude not to be present to entertain our guests." she said.  
  
Yoh grinned as he locked the bedroom door. "I don't think they'll miss us for a few minutes, do you?" he asked her.  
  
She grabbed him swiftly with an arm around his waist. "You'll get no agruments from me." she agreed, pulling his head down for another deep, passionate kiss...  
  
"What are they doing in there anyway? I swear I heard them lock the door on us." Trey commented, resting his ear against the couple's door.  
  
"Well, they're not being nosy for starters. Leave them alone, Trey. I'm sure they have their own reasons for wanting some privacy." Manta told him.  
  
Trey grinned. "I bet they do." he said.  
  
I often wonder why I have no regrets about taking the life of the shaman priest who had told me that I only had to hit him once to qualify for the Shaman fights. I guess I never realized that I could kill such a person, that they would put their mortal bodies at such a dangerous risk. I heard rumors that other members of their tribe were outraged by my actions, yet I cannot take back what I have done.  
  
It was obvious that this lowly tribesman was not up to the level that Yoh's opponent Silva had been, and the sound of my weapon slicing through his flesh was still just as vivid even now. I believed that Bason was as conflicted as I was, even though he had been a ruthless Chinese warlord in hsi own time.  
  
It was probably the last ruthless act I had committed in the name of becoming Shaman King before Yoh had shown me that I just might have a caring, sensitive human side to me as well. It was all still very confusing to me, even as I crossed my arms before me when my sister Jun announced herself upon entering my chambers.  
  
"Hello, Jun. I'll assume that you're here to make sure that I shall attend this little soiree the Asakuras are having in their home tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I believe it would be rather rude to show up later than when we are expected. I came to see if you were nearly ready." she told him.  
  
"I have been ready for some time now, and I have even consented to wearing the new outfit that our parents sent us from home." Ren said.  
  
Standing before the full length mirror in his room, Ren smoothed down the outfit in question, a handsome back brocade tunic set decorated with gold metallic dragons and gold trim with matching black shoes.  
  
"If I may say so, Master Ren, that outfit is very becoming on you." Bason said.  
  
"Thank you, Bason. Well, since it is obvious that you and Li Pailong are ready, I must insist that we waste no more time sitting about here." Ren said.  
  
Jun shook her head at her brother's arrogance, she and her guardian striding forth to walk in step with her younger brother. Even though she knew that Ren was beginning to accept Yoh's offers of friendship, it still surprised her that he responded so quickly to the invitation that Yoh and Anna had sent him. Jun had planned to attend before she had found out that Ren had been invited too, and she wondered what his true motivation for going really was...  
  
For once, Pirika was grateful that her brother's tendency to stick his nose into everybody else's business was keeping him from knowing what exactly she was up to. She would never in a million years admit to her brother the reasons she had taken so long in the department store.  
  
It was because of Ren.  
  
At first, she had disliked him as much as everyone else had. He had been so bitterly angry and so cruel to his guardian Bason and disrespectful to his fellow shamans. She could understand that Trey and Yoh were his rivals, but they were still fighting towards the same goal and that didn't mean he had to sacrifice his own humanity.  
  
Once Ren had begun to accept her brother and Yoh as acceptable competition and not as roadblocks to his own success, Pirika was able to see Ren at face value. In a way, Ren and her brother were a lot alike. They were both incredibly powerful shamans who had trained their whole lives for the opportunity to become Shaman King, each for their own reasons. Ren's orginal reasons for doing so were to prove himself to his family and to gain incredible power and control for himself.  
  
"When I become Shaman King, no one will dare to challenge mine and Bason's authority ever again!" Ren proudly proclaimed to all that could hear.  
  
Yet behind the cold facade of Ren's dark eyes laid a pain, a wretchedness that even she could recognize. She could see the bitter fight for acceptance that Ren had been striving for from his parents since he was a child, the approval he so desperately wanted over anything else. Having been surrounded all her life by so many loved ones, she could understand why he wanted it so badly.  
  
It had been her idea to ask Anna to extend an invitation to Ren in the first place. In her hopes that he would accept, Pirika convinced herself that maybe she could be the one to really get through Ren's steely exterior and find the young man that was hurting so badly underneath. Her heart grieved for the pain she knew he felt inside, and maybe, just maybe, tonight she might have a chance to change that...  
  
"It's been some time since I've had a night away from my boys to really be able to indulge in some exceptional cooking. It almost makes me wish they were here to sample it." Ryu sobbed, choking back his tears.  
  
"I'm sure that's just the onions making you tear up there, Ryu. Just be sure to make extra and we can serve them the leftovers the next time they come by." Manta told him.  
  
"That's an excellent idea!" Ryu agreed.  
  
"Hey you two, you need to turn the music down a little before you upset Anna. You know how tempermental she is." Trey told them, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Anna asked, walking in with Yoh beside her.  
  
Manta, Ryu and Trey laughed nervously while Yoh smiled at his fiancee. "I think the guys were just about to suggest that you sample the dishes that they're cooking for tonight." Yoh told her.  
  
She waved her hand at them. "No need. I have no doubts about their cooking skills, but would you mind keeping an eye on them for a few minutes? I'm going to go check on Pirika." Anna said.  
  
"Sure. I'll start feeding the koi and setting up the paper lanterns." he told her.  
  
The trio's eyes widened as they actually saw Anna smile. "That sounds good. Thank you." she said.  
  
Once she was out of earshot, the trio waited for an explanation from Yoh, who was whistling happily as he gathered the fish food and party decorations.  
  
"What is going on with you and Anna, Yoh? You've both been acting very strange lately. It's like the two of you and my sister have all gone insane or something." Trey complained.  
  
"You don't have to worry. Nothing has changed. I guess we're all getting into the spirit of the party tonight, that's all. Do you feel any differently, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked him.  
  
"I am as excited as I would be if I was facing a tough opponent. It makes me very grateful to be able to experience such things even without a mortal body." Amidamaru said.  
  
Yoh laughed. "We couldn't have a party without you, Amidamaru." he told him.  
  
Try shrugged off his friend's less than steller explanation, focusing instead on what exactly Anna and his sister had to talk about... 


	4. The party starts

Disclaimer-Shaman King does not belong to me. Author's notes-Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Double checking the image of herself before the mirror with her dress against her, Pirika jumped when she heard the knock of her door.  
  
"Pirika, it's me. Can I come in?" Anna called.  
  
Pirika blushed furiously as she threw the dress down on the bed to answer the door. "Yes, yes, of course. Come in." she told her.  
  
Crossing her arms before her as she walked into the room, Anna looked around for a moment before meeting her friend's eyes.  
  
"I just came by to check on you, see if there was something you might want to talk about, like why you've been acting so strangely. Your brother is very concerned. You're usually the one that's protective of him." she told Pirika.  
  
"You're right. I guess I can trust you, since you were the one that encouraged me on whom to invite to the party. I'm not used to everyone paying so much attention to me." she told Anna.  
  
"Do you regret sending that invitation to Ren? You said yourself that he probably wouldn't accept." Anna said.  
  
Pirika blushed again. "No. He's the reason for my behavior. I guess it's pretty obvious that I like him. I didn't want my brother to know. He's not very fond of Ren." Pirika said.  
  
Anna nodded, understanding completely. "Given their history, that's understandable, but I trust Yoh's judgement about people. He believes that someone that can spirits has to have some good inside. If you can see the good in Ren, then Yoh must be right." Anna said.  
  
Anna watched the fair haired sister of her almost twin sibling Trey pick up from the bed a very pretty floral minidress to show her.  
  
"That's why I bought this. I wanted Ren to maybe see me the way I see him, to find me attractive as a girl, not just as Trey's sister." Pirika said.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not my style or taste in clothing, but I'm sure it'll look nice on you. Hurry and get dressed before Ren and Jun arrive." Anna said, walking away to leave.  
  
"Wait...Anna? Since you know my big secret, maybe you can tell me what's going on with you and Yoh?" she asked her.  
  
Anna smiled at her. "Yoh and I are in love. There's really nothing more to it than that." she told her.  
  
Pirika nodded. "I understand." she said.  
  
Sighing with relief after unburdening herself, Pirika decided not to waste any more time getting dressed in the new outfit she had chosen to wear that night...  
  
"Now why doesn't it surprise me in the least to see that you have been put to work decorating the dojo for tonight's festivities?" Ren teased Yoh, as he, his sister and Li Pailong made their way up to the walkway of the Asakura house.  
  
"I see you've decided to make it. Welcome! You're a little earlier than we expected, but that's cool. I was catching a little night air while I finished up last minute decorations." Yoh told him.  
  
"You're as accepting of Anna's outrageous demands as usual, Asakura. I'm sure she appreciates your efforts." Ren told him.  
  
Yoh laughed. "I'd rather do this any day than endure another one of her training schedules, even if they were responsible for my being in tiptop shape. Hello Jun, Li Pailong." Yoh said to them.  
  
"Good evening, Yoh." Jun said, fanning herself with a small ornate Chinese paper fan.  
  
"Greetings, Yoh." Li Pailong said to him.  
  
Yoh smiled as he heard Manta run out from inside the house to greet Jun's guardian. "I thought I heard Li Pailong's name mentioned! It's nice to see you again, Mr. Pailong." Manta said.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal, Manta. You can call me Li. Mistress Jun told me that you wished that I might teach you some of my moves. I would be most pleased to instruct you." he told Manta.  
  
"Cool! Well, come on in, everyone. We're just getting dinner finished now." Manta said.  
  
"I don't know how you put up with Ren's abuse, Yoh. I guess that makes you a better man than I am." Trey told Yoh.  
  
Ren snorted at his rival. "Nice as always to see you, Horo Horo, I'm sure." he told him.  
  
Trey rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms around him. "Charmed, I'm sure." he replied in a mocking english accent.  
  
"Trey, please! You promised you would be nice tonight to all the guests." Pirika said, as she walked into the room.  
  
Trey sighed. "You're right, I did. I'm sorry...hey! What are you wearing?!" he exclaimed.  
  
All heads turned to stare at Pirika, who had attempted to walk out quietly to greet the two Tao siblings without drawing attention to herself.  
  
What she didn't know was that her efforts to impress the young Chinese shaman she liked so much had paid off. Ignoring what he knew would be a disgrunted reaction from Pirika's brother, Ren still tried not to stare at the outfit she had chosen to wear. Pirika was blushing even harder than when she had put on the dress, not realizing how short and form fitting the dress really was.  
  
It was nearly as short as the black dresses her friend Anna favored to wear, and clung to her still developing hips and small breasts. She could feel Ren's eyes on her, but was afraid to meet them in case he didn't approve. It had thin spaghetti straps at the shoulders and she had borrowed a pair of Anna's wooden sandals to complete the outfit.  
  
Looking up without meeting Ren's eyes, she took in the outfit that Ren had chose to wear. Always so dark and mysterious in his favored black, the black brocade tunic and matching loose pants brought out the firceness of his golden eyes with it's satin gold trim and majestic gold dragons. Pirika nearly swooned then; Ren was so ridiculously handsome.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Trey shouted at Ren.  
  
"Trey!" Pirika exclaimed.  
  
Ren waved a hand in his rival's direction with a snort of disgust. "You really should mind your own business, Trey. I believe it is not up to you at whom I look at in someone else's home." Ren said.  
  
"If it's my sister you're looking at, you're damn right it's my business!" Trey shouted.  
  
"That's enough, Trey. Ren, Jun and Li Pailong just came to enjoy the party like everyone else. Let's put our differences behind us for one night, okay? Please?" Pirika asked.  
  
Trey smiled at his sister. "Fine. I'll do it for yours and everyone else's sake." Trey agreed.  
  
Sharing a glare between them, Ren and Trey walked into the main room of the dojo, where tables had been set up in which to serve all the food.  
  
"It seems as though you went through quite a bit of trouble." Jun commented, smiling as she saw her guardian walk in behind her with Manta in tow.  
  
"Oh no, no trouble. Ryu, Manta and Trey have been looking for excuses to cook a big meal. Me, I've just been looking forward to eating it." Yoh laughed.  
  
Yoh and Anna shared a smile between them as she joined him by his side, he and Manta hungerily eyeing the spread before them. Enough for twice as many people as were there, they were all tempted by the mouthwatering smells of greasy homemade cheesburgers, freshly grilled salmon, steaming hot pizzas with lots of melted cheese, an assortment of various cold sodas, fresh buttery popcorn, bowls of chips and dip and delectable cinnamon rolls for dessert.  
  
"You guys have really outdone yourself." Anna commented.  
  
"The fish and the cheeseburger add-ons were my idea. No sense in eating unhealthy just because we're having a party." Ryu told them.  
  
"I'll definitely second that. Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's eat already. I'm starving." Anna said.  
  
At she and the others began to make their plates, Anna's eyes fell upon a small hidden object on the table. She picked it up to inspect it. "What is this? Who does this belong to?" she asked.  
  
Ryu looked up with widened eyes, recognizing the object in question. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, Mistress Anna. That's my bad. I'll just put this away..." he began.  
  
"No, wait!" Yoh and Anna said at the same time.  
  
Ryu stared at them. "What?" he asked.  
  
Yoh laughed nervously as Anna frowned to hide her embarrassment. "That's okay, Ryu. A tiny bottle of liquor like that never hurt anybody. You can leave it on the table. We don't mind if you indulge around us." Yoh told him.  
  
Anna nodded with a slight blush. "Yes, it's fine with us." she said.  
  
Tret cocked an eyebrow at the couple, knowing fully well that the pair had been eyeing that particular brand while shopping with their biker friend a few hours before. It seemed they wanted to shift the blame to him, but it was more likely that the couple had plans to quietly liven up the party if needed. Not one to indulge himself, it wouldn't have surprised him if he found out Ren was one to occassionally drink, from the way he was trying to hide his staring at his sister.  
  
Every once in awhile he caught Pirika catching Ren's eyes with her own, shyly avoiding his gaze. What is she up to with Ren and that revealing dress, Trey wondered. He decided to distract himself by playing DJ in the corner of the room, resting along the wall with his guardian Kory by his side. From where he was sitting, he could see things the others couldn't, like the fact that Yoh and Anna were holding hands beneath the table whenever they weren't busy eating. It was pretty obvious that they had feelings for each other, and Trey couldn't help but feel happy for them. They really were a very happy and good looking couple.  
  
Manta, Ryu and Li Pailong were laughing at some kind of mutual joke, and Jun was observing as she ate politely beside them. Ren and Pirika, however, only seemed to have eyes for each other, the dark haired shaman's guard down in order to appreciate her completely.  
  
Realizing that she needed a napkin that wasn't quite within reach, Pirika looked up into Ren's eyes as he held out a napkin to her.  
  
"Thank you, Ren." she told him.  
  
Ren's eyes widened as their fingers brushed against each other's as he accepted the napkin from him. Seeing the rise in Trey's aggravation as he watched them, Amidamaru and Bason plotted together to help distract the young shaman along with Kory's help.  
  
"Manta, perhaps you, Ryu and Li Pailong can convince Trey to be the referee in a mock battle between you and Jun's gurdian?" Amidamaru said.  
  
"I believe that would be up to Pailong, if he is willing." Jun said.  
  
"I would be honored, Mistress Jun." Li Pailong said.  
  
Reluctantly agreeing with their plan, Trey followed the group out to the back yard with a last hard glare at the rival who had his sister's attention. 


	5. the moon and the stars

Disclaimer-Shaman King does not belong to me.  
  
"Well, if the party's moving outside, I think that I will take a quick dip in the hot springs. It's a perfect night for it." Anna said.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. The two of you are welcome to join us." Yoh told Ren and Pirika.  
  
Ren's eyes widened as Pirika blushed furiously. "No. I think we will be quite alright on our own, thank you." he told them.  
  
Once the couple left, Ren sighed as he watched Pirika gather up everyone's dishes to take them into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"I feel terrible sitting here by myself while everyone has gone outside to enjoy themselves. The least I can do is to help clean up." Pirika told him.  
  
"Nonsense. That whole stunt was just a ruse on the part of mine and Yoh's guardians to distract your brother from being so protective of you. His behavior tonight was quite ill mannered, really." Ren said.  
  
"He means well. He just wants to make sure nothing bad happens to me. I have a tendency to be too open and trusting sometimes." she told him.  
  
"I'm quite the opposite. I've never had friends like Yoh and those close to him. The only confidente I've ever really had has been Bason and my sister Jun and even they can be difficult to talk to sometimes." Ren said.  
  
"I understand what you mean. Trey and I have a great relationship, but I guess there's some things he and I will never be able to talk about." Pirika said.  
  
Ren's heart lurched at her softly spoken words, making his chest ache and tighten in sympathy. It was no mystery to him why he liked this girl so much.  
  
She was his complete opposite, loving, trusting, sincere with a pure, kind nature. Even though he knew it would take him a long time before he ever let his guard down as much as she did, he was drawn to her in more ways than one.  
  
Feeling his pulse begin to race out of nervousness, he snatched up one of the small bottles of liquor on the table, the other obviously taken by Yoh and Anna for their rendenvous in the hot spring. Ren laughed to himself at that thought, not at all surprised that the normally repressed Anna would be drawn to the fircerely independent Yoh and vica versa.  
  
Like him and Pirika, Yoh and his blonde fiancee were as different as night and day, their only things in common were their dedications to the Shaman fights and their mutual feelings for each other.  
  
Ren attempted a weak smile, not used to doing much but frowning his whole life, as Pirika returned from the kitchen. Their heads both turned to the small stereo in the corner of the room as the CD they had been listening to started playing a slow, romantic song. Ren stood up slowly so not to startle her, and tentively held out a hand to her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked quietly.  
  
Pirika stared at his hand for a moment and then up to his uncertain face with the deep golden eyes she loved so much.  
  
"Yes, Ren. I'd like that." she told him, placing her hand in his.  
  
"I don't know who those two are trying to fool by making up some crazy excuse now to join all of us outside. You'd think Yoh and Anna would make the effort to be better hosts." Trey complained, arms crossed in front of him outside.  
  
"It's not like you to be so concerned about people's affairs. Don't you think that you might be overrreacting just a little?" Ryu asked him.  
  
Trey snorted. "I just don't like the idea of my sister Pirika being alone with that Ren guy." he replied.  
  
"You're just being overprotective. I think she might like him." Manta said.  
  
Trey's eyes widened with anger. "What?! You can't be serious! If he so much as lays a hand on my innocent little sister, I'll..." he began.  
  
Li Pailong took a moment from instructing Manta to get involved as well. "It is good that you care so much for your sister, Horo Horo, but I have the feeling that whatever happens between them, is what is meant to happen." he told him.  
  
Manta smiled. "That's why you're my hero, Pailong, because not only only are you an awesome fighter, but you're very wise as well." he told him.  
  
Li laughed. "Thank you. I appreciate that." he said.  
  
Not wanting to even contemplate the thought of his sister and Ren alone together, Trey smirked as he considered what exactly was going on in the hot springs close by, where the heat from the springs had concealed the couple from their company's view...  
  
"You know, I'm surprised that they didn't card Ryu when he bought those small bottles of liquor for the party. It's not like he's old enough to drink yet." Anna said.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Yeah well, I doubt anyone in their right mind is going to refuse Ryu anything given hisold reputation. For a first time buyer, he chose well, didn't he?" he asked her.  
  
Anna smiled, slightly under the alchol's influence. "I like the sour green apple flavor of it. It's kinda bitter, but not bad." she agreed.  
  
Yoh laughed again. "I've never seen you tipsy before, Anna. I kinda like it, not like I've ever been tipsy before myself." he chuckled.  
  
Anna frowned as she realized that she and Yoh were alone in the hot spring. "Aren't we being rude being in here all by ourselves? It is our party, after all." she told him.  
  
"It was your idea to come in here, remember?" he reminded her.  
  
She giggled softly. "That's right. I forgot." she said.  
  
Taking a moment to laugh at their own confusion, Anna shrugged and began to take off her kimono to get into the springs.  
  
"Here, let me help you." he said,  
  
She stared up into his eyes as he moved close to her to ease the kimono from her shoulders. She mirrored his action as their eyes locked and held, falling into each other's embrace as they came together to share a deep, passionate kiss. Gasping into each other's mouths as their robes fell to their feet, Anna leaned her body against his as he deepened the kiss between them, weaving his hands around her waist as she tangled her fingers into his hair....  
  
She couldn't even remember the last time she had she had felt so self conscious alone with a boy. Pirika and Ren had shared a very nervous dance between them before parting to sit beside the stereo to listen to the music. In an effort to ease their comfort level, Ren had taken it upon himself to mix some of the sour green apple liquor left behind into two glasses of clear fizzy soda for them. Pirika sighed, grateful for him doing so, twining her hair between her fingers with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Ren. I'm surprised that I make you so nervous. I've seen you in battle many times before. You always seem so confident then." she told him.  
  
Ren smiled then. "Yes. I suppose that's because that is the state of affairs in which I am used to engaging in. It's quite different being alone with someone, although I daresay you would get no complaints from me about our present situation." he told her.  
  
Pirika smiled. "You and your sister Jun have such wonderful accents. You always sound so cultered and elegant when you speak." she said.  
  
"I've never really thought about it that way. I'm rather used to the way that she and I speak. I have to admit, it's rather different for me to be thinking about anything else but the Shaman King tournament and the duty to my family." Ren said.  
  
Pirika nodded, understanding completely. "Yes. It's pretty much been the goal of mine and my brother's whole lives too. I'm not a shaman myself, but Trey's desire to save the enviroment and the people of our land has always been his driving force. I admire him for that." she said.  
  
Ren was unsure of how to respond to that. He and Horo Horo tolerated each other at best, but he knew he had to get along with her spiky haired brother if he was to stand a chance with her.  
  
"Horo Horo is lucky to have you by his side." he said.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. I believe in you too, Ren, as much as I do my brother. I want you both to succeed at whatever makes you happy." she told him.  
  
Ren stared at her for a moment before finding his voice again. "Thank you, Pirika." he said.  
  
"We're missing out on all the fun by being in here. Why don't we go outside and join the others?" she asked him.  
  
He silently agreed, observing that this time she offered him her hand to lead her outside with him, neither of them deciding to let go. As they made their way to where they could hear the others, Pirika stepped out on to the patio just above the koi pond, her attention riveted by the brightness of the moon and stars above.  
  
"Oh Ren! The moon and stars are so beautiful tonight! Trey has told me that Yoh and his friend Manta come out here often to stargaze, but I've never joined them before. I've spent so much time worrying about my brother over the years that I haven't had a chance to really appreciate the view." she said.  
  
Ren nodded. "Yes. I understand what you mean." he said.  
  
Gazing up at the stars above, Ren was reminded of the first night he had come to Japan. It had been in the middle of the night then too, and he had desperately wanted to lose his thoughts in the endless skies above. His consciousness at that time had not allowed it, his concentration fully on keeping his guardian under his control and proving to everyone that no shaman was stronger than he was.  
  
He had more than proven that, it being the first night he had met Yoh's friend Manta. Concerned when he had seen Ren walk into the street into the path of an oncoming truck, he could still remember how shocked the short blonde had been when he and Bason had sliced the massive truck right down the middle.  
  
It had all been because they had gotten in the way of him seeing the moon and the stars.  
  
Ren frowned, not wanting to think about his past when it was more important to live in the present. It had taken him a long time to accept such words, but somehow being there with Pirika mad eit easier to accept. He looked over at her, staring dreamily at the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the koi pond and he found himself actually smiling, grateful to share this moment with her.  
  
"You looked so thoughtful just then, Ren. I think I could stare at your eyes all night. I've never seen a boy with eyes like yours before." she remarked.  
  
Not expecting her to say such a thing as she looked at him with her kind smile, he began to reply when she jumped slightly from something landing on her arm.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I think it's about to start raining. We should get inside before we get soaked." she said.  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she dragged him by the hand into her and Horo Horo's darkened room, crouching by the window to open the curtains a little.  
  
"You know, I really love the rain, even though I hate getting wet. The sound of it soothes me." she told him.  
  
Not in a particular hurry to reunite with their friends, Ren locked the door behind them and knelt down beside her to watch the rain. He watched as she shivered a little under the chill of the night air, and he responded by reaching out to rub the goosebumps away with his hands across her arms.  
  
"Thank you, Ren." she told him.  
  
She smiled as she leaned back against him, as he leaned back against the wall. Taking the hand that rested on the floor beside him, she moved it around her waist as she moved closer to him. He felt much less self conscious with her back to him, even though his arm muscle twitched under the curious touches of her hand.  
  
"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Ren. It just feels really nice being here with you right now." Pirika said.  
  
"Not at all. I was actually more concerned about you. While that short dress is very becoming on you, I'm sure it's not helping in your case." Ren said.  
  
Feeling self conscious now, Pirika stood and walked across the room to grab a thick blanket to wrap around herself. Worried that he might have hurt her feelings as she turned away from him to watch the rain, Ren reached out to find one of her hands underneath the blankets to take it into his.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
With his hand over hers, he extended one finger out to touch the windowpane, tracing the path of a fallen raindrop.  
  
"Do you think you may have room for two under that blanket?" he asked her. 


	6. a moonlit love

Disclaimer-Shaman King does not belong to me.  
  
Pirika's eyes widened. This was a whole new side of Ren she was seeing tonight. She was used to him being the way he normally was, ruthless and demanding, almost lethal in his fierce determination to become Shaman King, the golden eyes she loved so much never as soft and tender as they seemed as they seemed to be looking upon her. At that moment, all that counted was her and Ren. The rest of her friends and her brother Trey didn't even come into play.  
  
"Ren..." she whispered.  
  
He held out his arms to her to lean into, and she accepted the invitation, drawing the blanket over both of them. He sighed and wrapped both his arms around her as she curled up close to him. He rested his head on her shoulder as they stared out the window.  
  
"I'm glad you like my dress, Ren. I almost had second thoughts about it, since it was so short. I like your outfit too. The gold and black brings out your eyes and skin tone." she told him.  
  
She looked up at him then, not realizing how close to each other they really were. She did know that she liked the way he felt against her, the way his rising body heat mad eit less necessary to have the blanket around them, how she could tell that he was toned physically from the way his muscles would twitch beneath her fingers.  
  
It was understandable that the dark haired shaman would have to be very strong and slightly muscular to withstand the strains of spirit intregration, and there was a part of her that was curious to know more.  
  
As her eyes rose up to his face, she found that he was staring right back at her, with the most incredible smile on his face. Her heart lurched with emotion for him and she had to keep from crying out of happiness.  
  
"Oh Ren, when you're like this, I swear I could fall so hard for you." she told him.  
  
"Really? That would make two of us then." he told her in a soft voice.  
  
Their eyes meeting and lingering, she sat up to face him, extracting her arms from beneath the covers. She reached out to touch his face as his arms rested over the blanket, telling him with her eyes that she accepted him completely. He responded by reaching out to pull her towards him, their eyes closing as their lips met in a slow, tender kiss...  
  
"For once, I'm glad that I don't have a physical body anymore. I've forgotten how much I've enjoyed being out in the rain." Amidamaru told Bason.  
  
"Yes. It makes me homesick for my homeland from so long ago, although I would not trade the chance Master Ren has given me to live a second life." Bason said.  
  
Trey frowned at Manta and Ryu, who were huddled beneath the dojo roof to ward off the rain, Li Pailong assuming a protective stance beside his mistress Jun.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not more concerned about your brother Ren, Jun. You're normally as protective of him as I am of Pirika." he told her.  
  
"Yes, this may be true, but my brother Ren and I have a very strong bond and I trust him completely." Jun said.  
  
"You're as wise as always, Mistress Jun." Pailong said.  
  
She smiled up at her guardian, waving her fan in front of her face as she squeezed his hand affectionately. "Thank you, Pailong." she said.  
  
Ryu and Manta shared a laugh and a smile between them as Trey sighed, his concerns on what exactly was keeping his sister, Ren, Yoh and Anna from joining them...  
  
Parting from the kiss, Ren and Pirika took a moment to study each other's reactions before coming together to share another kiss, this time a little more deeper and more passionate. He bundled her up against his chest with his arms across her back as he slanted his mouth against hers to deepen the kiss furthur. He gasped as he felt her tongue skim across his lips and he parted his mouth to accept her.  
  
They slid their tongues across each other's, shuddering together from the unexpected sensation of doing so. He had never kissed a girl before, and somehow he could tell that this was a first for her too, jumping suddenly when his stray hand landed on her bare thigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." he said.  
  
"It's okay. Your hand kinda felt good there, nice and warm. I never realized how warm you are, Ren." she told him.  
  
"You feel that way too. I'm surprised that you wanted the blanket at all." he said.  
  
She threw the blanket to the side. "I don't anymore." she said.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him again, and he responded by leaning her down against the rumpled blanket on the floor. She sighed, accepting this new position, meeting his eyes with hers.  
  
She modestly adjusted her rumpled dress as he smiled at her, resting on his side beside her. Fanning her hair out beneath her head, he smiled and kissed her again, kissing across her face to nuzzle her neck, making her giggle.  
  
"That tickles, Ren." she laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll stop." he said.  
  
"No. You don't have to. It's weird, but it kinda feels good too." she said.  
  
She proved it to him by doing it to him, finding that he had a much different reaction. The look in his eyes reminded her of how he looked in the shaman fights, yet she could still see the tenderness underneath. She melted from the combination.  
  
"Ren..." she whispered.  
  
Deciding not to waste anymore time with talking, she reached out to draw him to her, his small thin body molding itself against her small feminine one. He buried his head into her hair as she stroked down his face and neck, towards the fastenings of his handsome brocade tunic.  
  
She had a feeling that he was slightly built from the way the shirt clung to his physique, and she found that he wasn't the least bit shy about allowing her to see the results of his lifelong workouts.  
  
"Ren...I never expected this. You're very toned for such a young man. Not even Trey is built like you." she told him.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, since I've been been training to look this way all my life. I never intended it to increase my attractiveness. I never cared about anyone's opinion until I met you." he told her.  
  
Unable to find the words she wanted to use to express herself, Pirika instead responded by smoothing her hands across his bare chest, tracing the hard lines of his chiseled physique. As strong as he felt in his strength, she also reviled in the soft warmth of his skin, incredibly sensitive to her touch.  
  
She leaned up against him, his bare chest against the thin material of her dress, her body reacting to his. He gasped as he could feel her small breasts against him, her nipples hardening beneath the fabric. He reached out to touch them, her breath catching as he ran his thumbs across them.  
  
He watched her as she eased her dress straps from her shoulders. He took that as an invitation to continue his exploring, distracting her with a kiss as he pressed his hands harder against her breasts, testing their weight against his fingers.  
  
He hadn't realized that this would be such a sensitive spot on her, and found he rather enjoyed watching her face as he tormented her by softly pinching her and bending down to kiss them over her clothes. She responded by sweeping her hands across his flat nipples, smiling to herself when she heard him gasp.  
  
She arched up into his hand as he loosened her dress to pull it down furthur, his breath catching as he finally looked upon her. She self consciously crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Please don't stare, Ren. I feel embarrassed." she said.  
  
"You don't have to be. I think I just might be falling for you too, Pirika. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know I want to be with you tonight." he told her.  
  
Pirika smiled. "I want that too, Ren." she said.  
  
Reaching out to rest her palms agaisnt his shoulders, she arched her back towards him as he leaned down to caress her hardened nipples with his tongue, her grip tightening as he took them into his mouth. He sighed softly as she smoothed her hands down his body, taking in the smooth curve of his back, narrow hips and waistline.  
  
The pair stared at each other for a moment to guage each other's reactions, coming together in each other's embrace for another long, pasionate kiss. Allowing him to slide off the reminder of her dress, she became much more aware of the cool silk of his black brocade pants sliding across her bare legs. She could feel the hardness of his arousal rock against her core as his hands moved across her waist down over her rounded hips.  
  
Ren echoed Pirika's soft moan as he found the heat of her desire, his fingers becoming very wet inside of her. He panted, finding it very hard to breathe from the sensations of their intimacy, biting his lower lip when she pressed her hands against his arousal.  
  
"Pirika..." he groaned.  
  
Ravaging her mouth with hsi as his need for her increased, he assisted her in easing his pants down off his hips and legs as he took off her last remaining barrier. Breathing hard as they rocked against each other, he smiled down at her as she carressed the side of his face tenderly.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Pirika." he told her.  
  
"Ren..." she whispered with a smile.  
  
She cried out softly as he claimed her as his own, reaching up to pull him towards her. He leaned his body against hers, engaging in a deep, passioante kiss to stifle their moans as he arched into her, her hips rising to meet his.  
  
This feeling was even more incredible to him than any shaman fight he'd ever been in, her wet, tight warmth beckoning to him as she encouraged him with her own movements beneath him.  
  
He could tell she wouldn't last much longer from the way she continued to tighten around him, arching up against him as she shuddered violently with a loud cry. This in turn caused him to lose himself in a similiar manner, fighting to catch his breath afterwards.  
  
"Are you okay, Pirika?" he asked her breathlessly, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes, Ren. Look, it looks like the rain has stopped." she sighed happily.  
  
He kissed her tenderly. "It has, hasn't it?" he replied with a smile.  
  
"Hey, why have you guys been out in the rain for so long? You should have been inside with us!" Yoh laughed as he and Anna greeted their guests finally coming inside from the rain.  
  
"And where have the two of you been all this time? It looks like you've been drinking some of Ryu's liquor and your kimonos are all wet. What gives?" Trey asked him.  
  
Yoh laughed as he slapped Trey on the back. "We decided to entertain ourselves while we were waiting on you. It is a party, after all." Yoh said.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure that Yoh and his friends would rather not spend the day after our party doing laundry all day just because our kimonos got even wetter than they are now. Am I right?" Anna asked.  
  
"You are definitely right about that!" Yoh agreed.  
  
"Master Ren, there you are." Bason said, as Ren and Pirika walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, Bason." Ren said.  
  
"I'm sorry we kept everyone waiting. Ren and I just took some time to watch the rain." Pirika said.  
  
Trey frowned, but decided not to respond when he saw the smile on his sister's face. Ren's face was as unreadable as always as he observed the rest of the group. The only two he seemed remotely interested in were his guardian spirit Bason and his sister Pirika.  
  
Jun studied her brother for a moment before realizing what exactly was going on, and smiled over at Li Pailong, as Manta and Ryu got the party started again inside.  
  
"So Master Ren, may I ask what kept you so long?" Bason asked.  
  
Ren reached over to take Pirika's hand with a smile. "Certainly. I guess I'd have to say that I've found that the rain is not so unpleasant after all." Ren said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
